$f(t) = 2t - 3$ $f(7)=$
Answer: To find the value of $f({7})$, we need to substitute ${t}={7}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}f({t})&=2{t}-3\\\\ f({7})&=2\cdot{7}-3\\\\ &=14-3\\\\ &=11\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $f(7)=11$